1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding system of a cutting blade used in forming a folding line on a sheet matter so that the sheet matter, such as paper or plastic, etc., may be made into a predetermined shape, and more particularly to a folding system of the cutting blade being used so that cutting and folding functions associated with the cutting blade can be performed in one process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the cutting blade is attached to a pattern for use in pressing a folding or a cutting line on plate matters such as paper, canvas, leather, plastic, etc. The plate matters with such pressed lines can be used in a folded shape like a box. Accordingly, in order to assemble and process the plate matter into a predetermined box shape with the cutting blade, it is necessary that the cutting blade is folded in a shape suitable to forming the processing line in the box shape.
Conventional art for the folding device of a cutting blade is disclosed, for example, in Japan Patent No. 1988-309328 and No. 1990-20619. In the conventional art, however, a folded member used as a cutting blade is constructed by a rotary body that converts only a straight line movement into an orthogonal direction against the folded member on an end part of the folded member, or performs only a revolving movement centered about one point. Therefore, a disadvantage along with the use of the prior art cutting blade assemblies is that the folded angle of a processed member is limited to a single range of motion. Also, since two discrete functions are required, namely after a cutting work in separated places, then moving it into a folding device individually, and then the folding work is performed, or after the folding work, then moving it into a cutting device one by one, and then the cutting work is performed, additional time and labor are required, and the overall efficiency of the process decreases.